The Vision
The Vision Gallery Real Name: The Vision Current Alias: "Victor Shade the II" Affiliation: Formerly of the Young Avengers Universe: Earth-82004 Gender: Male Height: 5'9" Weight: 300 lbs Eyes: As Victor: Brown As Vision: Red Hair: As Victor: Brown As Vision: None History When the Scarlet Witch lost control of her powers and went insane, killing off many of the Avengers, the Vision was torn apart by an enraged She-Hulk. He was beyond any immediate repair, and thus was placed in storage. The Vision was retrieved by Iron Lad, who sought to unite a team of Avengers to help him defeat his future self, Kang. Upon retrieving him, Iron Lad downloaded the Vision's programming into his armor. When Iron Lad left his armor in a bid to escape Kang, the Vision became sentient once more and took control. Although this Vision has all the physical and emotional potential of the original, he lacks the first Vision's vast experience. Moreover, whereas the first Vision's brain patterns were based on those of the superhero Wonder Man, the new Vision's brain patterns are based on those of Iron Lad. While more advanced than the original, the Vision is unable to join the reformed Avengers due to their concern that he is still being controlled by Kang. He tried to change from his Iron Lad-like appearance to that of the original Vision, but the distrust among the Young Avengers eventually led to its dissolution, all of its members fading into obscurity...with The Vision fading...literally. Now a ghostly and invisible observer of mankind and "super-humanity", it was highly doubtful that he'd return...until now... Social Life Allies Avengers Enemies Kang. Love Life Currently: None. Formally: Scarlet Witch. Powers Powers The Vision possesses a number of superhuman powers ultimately derived from his artificial substance and metabolism. The Visions android body is functioning replica of a human body containing analogues to virtually all human organs, blood, and tissue, composed of an unrevealed synthetic organic-like substance. This substance mimics all the functions of human tissue, but is several times as strong, durable and resilient. Holographic Manipulation Energy Manipulation: enables him to fire blasts of various kinds of energy Audio Sensitivity: Vision can adjust the sensitivity of his audio receptors to a point where he can detect the faintest of sounds. Visual Scanners: Vision is capable of scanning life forms, energy sources and other objects detecting the substances that they are composed of. Vocal Imitation: Vision is capable of replicating and mimicking the voices of other people enabling him to impersonate them and even create his own. Superhuman Stamina: The Vision is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about twenty-four hours before fatigue poisons build up in his artificial blood and cause him to tire. Superhuman Reflexes: The Vision's practical reaction time is more than twice as fast as that of an average human being. Solar Absorption: The solar jewel on The Visions brow absorbs solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants, but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. The Vision does not require liquid or solid foodstuffs for any purpose. Solar Energy Beams: He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a 1-inch plate of steel in 5 seconds. The Vision cannot control the width of the beam. He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about 2 minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. Density Control: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point that missiles will not harm him. Superhuman Durability: He can become extraordinary massive and hard as diamond. At maximum mass, the Vision weighs about 90 tons. When this massive, the Vision is barely able to move without causing massive stress to his system, thus risking malfunction. Superhuman Strength Intangible Flight: When at a minimum mass, the Vision can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how the Vision performs this task. He may be able to maneuver and gain speed by drawing power from the Earth's magnetic field to some degree. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds; it took Wonder Man (Simon Williams) some time to catch him. He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. There does not appear to be any limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. Physical Disruption: The Vision can use his density control offensively be attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part of all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. Computer Interface: The Vision can communicate and interact with other computer systems. Superhuman Intelligence: He also is capable of rapid analysis of huge amounts of data. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: Info STRENGTHS: Repair/Tinkering, Adaptive, Gadgets, Immortal, Intellect, Leadership, Omni-lingual, Shape Shifter, Unarmed Combat WEAKNESSES: Even as an artificial lifeform, however, the Vision's mind has been shown to be "close enough" to human to be affected by telepathy. ____________________ STATS STRENGTH: Amazing Am 50(5d10) AGILITY: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) ENDURANCE: Unearthly Un 100 (1d100) REASON: Good Gd 10 (1d10) INTUITION: Good Gd 10 (1d10) PSYCHE: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) SPEED: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) POPULARITY: Poor Pr 4 (1d4) ____________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Incredible In 40 (2d20) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) ENERGY ATTACK: Abilities ENERGY DEFENSE: Sensational Sn 60 (6d10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Excellent Ex 20 (1d20) ____________________ OTHER ABILITIES: Neuro-Kinetic Body: The Vision's new body is based on Iron Lad's Armor and Brain Patterns. Because of this, Vision's body reacts to his thoughts. He has the following abilities: -Body Armor: Rm protection vs. Physical and Energy -Force Field: Am protection vs. Physical, In protection vs. corrosives, Am protection vs. Heat and Cold, Mn protection vs. Energy, Un protection vs. Radiation and Electrical -Impulse Protection: The armor reacts to touch, can cause Rm Edge damage should someone try to touch him. -Disguise: Am, the armor is able to change its shape to alter Vision's apppearance -Computer Link-Up: Am -Density Manipulation (Self): Un, The normal density is Gd rank, at densities above Gd, the Vision gains body armor equal to the density rank. At densities above In he suffers a -1CS to Fighting and Agiliy. At densities above Am he may use the density rank as strength. At Un density the Vision cannot move. Power stunts: --Phase through solid objects at Sh-0 density --Flight at Sh-0 density, Pr speed. --Disrupting living or non-living targets by solidifying inside them. Damage inflicted is equal to the Vision's density rank and body armor is ignored. At ranks above Am, Vision himself suffers Am damage. After many uses of this stunt, Vision can now use this stunt with little risk of accidental killing the target. -Life Support: In, no need to eat or breathe. ____________________ WEAPONS None.